Forum:Problem Sleuth battle techniques cleanup
OK this has been bothering me for awhile, but the battle technique pages for Problem Sleuth are a complete mess and I have no idea where to even start fixing it. The first problem is that there is no general overall page, well there is, except it is the category description. I-. I mean-. What. Well OK, that is the first thing I am going to do, move all that info from the category description to the page "Battle technique" pending further cleanup. The second is the most broad. Aside from the infoboxes, most of the articles are tiny, part of that is covered on the ongoing projects reference to Problem Sleuth requiring a number of merges between tiny articles. But given the infoboxes, they can't just be merged together without causing design/aesthetic issues so the pages would need to be reworked during and/or before a merge. Also the question exists of what should be merged with what. Personally I think it is an obvious choice to merge the techniques and operandi by character, but that is just me. - The Light6 (talk) 15:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Seconding the merge by character idea. As far as the new layout is concerned, I think that we could do something like the way we have Homestuck's weapon pages arranged (for example, Hammerkind) and put the statistics currently inside the infobox in a few lines above the main description of each technique. It'd provide the same information without taking up as much space as the infoboxes. 16:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :So I threw together a demo for Problem Sleuth, of course being a demo it only has two examples, which haven't been cleaned up, and one is still using the table copied-pasted off the hammer page as a place holder, but it given an idea about what (I think) we are aiming for: User:The Light6/Sandbox3 - The Light6 (talk) 17:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping because I've made a page for Problem Sleuth's attacks based on your demo. As far as terminology goes, I'm referring to all of the attacks as simply "special attacks" instead of just battle techniques (since battle techniques are only one kind of special attack), but I'm open to changing it if you have any objection to it. 01:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Looking good, especially since I never even got around to finishing the demo. I guess the only question I have is why that is a subpage? I personally would have put it as a page by it's own right (maybe, "Problem Sleuth's special attacks", or the "special attacks" replaced with "attacks", "battle abilities", or something else that would fit. But I'll leave that up to discussion. - The Light6 (talk) 02:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I was kind of viewing it as an extension of the character biography and also trying to avoid the whole "character and adventure share the same name" situation. But I'm certainly willing to change it if you feel that would be best. 02:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :As of right now-ish, all individual battle technique and combat operandi articles have been merged into one of the six special attack pages. 02:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC)